Tom Tupper
Thomas (Tom) Tupper is a member of the MI High spy team. Overview Tom is the technical genius of the group, often creating gadgets to help the team and hacking into various mainframes to stop KORPS and other enemies. He was spotted by MI9 when he hacked into NASA and reprogrammed the Mars rover to write 'Tom' on the face of Mars. He may not be much of a field agent, but if the team is on a mission he does all he can on the base's computers. Although, in The Germinator, Tom shows he's not only on the team as a hacker, online gamer and technical genius, but also because of his ideas and creative thinking. Often calling himself the boy genius, Tom seems to have a very sarcastic sense of humor. He sent Roly a message from Aneisha saying 'I love you' in her voice, which she doesn't find very funny. Relationships Dan Morgan Tom is jealous of Dan because Dan always gets to play the hero, while Tom is always stuck behind a computer and ignored. In The Germinator, the science competition only increases Tom's jealousy. Dan won with his volcano, although Tom's germ specks proved very useful. Even on a social platform, Tom feels overshadowed by Dan, as he often has a large crowd hanging around him, who treat him like a god. Although Dan thinks this is very annoying, Tom just gets more jealous at the attention all the girls give Dan. Despite their differences, they are very good friends and always look out for each other. They both appreciate each other's skills and, although they occasionally wind each other up, they will always support each other. Aneisha Jones Tom and Aneisha have lots of reason for finding each other annoying. One one occasion, Tom left a voice mail on Roly's phone, saying 'I love you' in Aneisha's voice, to which she told Tom that she was going to dedicate the rest of her life to getting him back. Despite the jokes, they seem to become closer over time. He is known to tease her about her aunt being Mrs King. They often make friendly jokes at each other's expense. For example, when Frank says things could get dangerous, Aneisha says 'Sounds like it! What if he runs out of biscuits?', referring to Tom at the base. Tom plays the joke through, until Frank tosses him a packet of biscuits. Although Tom and Aneisha have a strong relationship, there has been some conflict. Tom hacked into a video game so that he could win every time and when Aneisha finds out she is disappointed in him. Tom's jealousy of Dan is occasionally fueled by Aneisha's comments, like when she says being behind a nice warm computer isn't the same as being in the room as a ticking bomb. Zoe Tom and Zoe are very good friends. Whenever Zoe is down, Tom always tries to make her feel better and when Tom feels left out, Zoe always tries to somehow include him. Zoe has a huge respect for Tom's ability and Tom, like the rest of the team, is often pleasantly surprised by her skills. In The Germinator, Zoe spent time with Tom trying to get his mood up because Tom never gets any of the girls. Frank London Frank is Tom's mentor in MI9 and Tom looks up to him very much. This is because Tom spends a lot of time down in the base on computers with Frank, which makes them close. They all look up to Frank and trust him. Trivia * He has an IQ of 150. * He is adverse to field missions. * In The Fall of SKUL, the voice of Tom's mother was Oscar Jacques' (who plays Tom) real mother. Gallery Category:Characters